


We Found Love in an Interesting Place

by Drama_Nerd



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: As well as Jongdae's bladder, Attempt at Humor, First Meetings, Humor, M/M, Trees play a huge role in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drama_Nerd/pseuds/Drama_Nerd
Summary: To some, it is difficult to find love, no matter how hard you search. Yet, Kim Minseok found his chilling in a tree one fine summer day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my sister, an avid Xiuchen shipper.

It had been a fairly normal day for Kim Minseok. He just finished his shift at the local coffee shop, Ghost Town, and was now resting at home. Currently, he was laying on his side on his couch, a very uncomfortable couch at that.   
  
Minseok was a 23 year old living on his own after earning his bachelor's degree at a local college. He had many friends, including Byun Baekhyun and Lu Han, both of which he met during elementary school. Despite being 23, he never had the time to have a devoted relationship with someone. Now he thought about it, he only had one relationship during second year college.  _ Huh _ , he mused,  _ I wonder how he's doing _ .    
  
The clock ticking resonates throughout the room.  _ I'm bored _ , Minseok thought. Option one; he could go grocery shopping. The fridge had been empty for the last couple days.  _ I don't want to though _ , Minseok ruled out option 1. He could clean the house.  _ But I already did that yesterday.  _   
  
Minseok sighed loudly, absolutely bored to the point he was willing to do anything to entertain himself. Suddenly, an idea popped in his head.  _ I could go to the park and run some laps _ . Since he had no other options, Minseok shrugged.  _ Why not? _

 

Soon after, Minseok jumped off the couch that had seen better days and proceeded to change into sports attire. He quickly packed a water bottle, his phone, and two granola bars into a small, lightweight bag and headed to the park. 

 

Once he arrived, he started immediately to run the perimeter, not forgetting to plug in his earbuds to listen to some empowering music he found on the radio. (He forgot the name of the singer but they had a nice voice). 

 

~

 

It had only been 20 minutes and Minseok was already starting to feel the burn often associated with exercise. Beads of sweat effortlessly glide down from his forehead to his cheeks. He ran about four laps, judging from the fact he passed by the same tree four times now, yet Minseok was still bored. Since nothing was stopping him, he continued to run the perimeter of the park, not noticing a young man in the background scaling a tree?

 

~

 

Minseok ran five more laps before he decided to take a quick snack break. He settled next to a large tree, its branches flowed with the slight breeze. It was calming and aesthetically pleasing, the perfect spot to rest in after such an intense workout. 

 

Minseok unplugged one ear bud as he took a large gulp of his water bottle, leaving approximately ¾ left in the bottle. After drinking his water, Minseok dug through his bag to fetch a granola bar, which turned out to be an extremely difficult task.  _ I swear this backpack ate my granola bar… How large is this thing??? How much stuff do I have in here… I need a new backpack… wait a minute, I think I found it… nevermind… NOPE…. it was a wrapper…  _

 

Several moments passed before Minseok finally found the damned thing (Turns out it was in the outer pocket). As he unwraps his prize, a voice suddenly broke him out of his relaxation time. 

 

“Hey is that the chocolate chip one? Damn bro, that is some good stuff, I tell you!” 

 

“AHH!” Minseok jumped, dropping his unwrapped granola bar on the grass in the process. He ripped out his other earbud, in the unlikely case the voice originated from his iPod. 

 

“NOO!! YOU DROPPED IT!” There it was again. (Was it just him or did the voice suddenly become hotter?) 

 

Surprised, Minseok stood up. “Please tell me I’m sane and that this voice has a body.” 

 

“Up here!!” 

 

Obeying the voice’s orders, Minseok looked up. There, he found a (hot) stranger perched on a thick branch in the tree. He took note of the stranger’s pronounced cheek bones and feline-like appearance, from his sharp eyes to the way his lips seemed to naturally curve upwards towards the ends. Overall, he wasn't half bad, in terms of appearance that is. Apparently, Minseok was staring (He was not! He was studying this new person) because the stranger suddenly smirked and said, “Checking me out? I’m flattered. You aren't bad yourself.” 

 

Minseok reddened before blurting, “No! I was not! I was just… wondering why you were in a tree.” 

 

_ Nice save, Minseok _ , he mentally praised,  _ let’s just hope he didn't notice the hesitation _ . 

 

“Oh this?” The stranger gestured to himself. “I was just enjoying the nice view and the beautiful air.”

 

From the seemly sarcastic tone of the stranger, Minseok thought otherwise. “You’re stuck, aren't you?” 

 

The stranger sent a sheepish smile toward him. “Yeah… My cousin left me here after I scaled this tree to retrieve his kite. After I threw the stupid kite out of the tree, he dashed… Damn you Jongin… That was an hour ago.” 

 

Minseok gave out a low whistle. “Tough luck.” 

 

“I know I just met you 5 minutes ago, but can you get me down. I  _ really  _ need to take a whiz. I’ve been holding it in for an hour and a half now.”

 

“Oh… yeah… sure…” 

 

~

 

It took Minseok many attempts to get that mysterious stranger, whom of which introduced himself as ‘Jongdae’, out of the tree. First, he asked Jongdae to jump from his position of the tree. The drop was only 4 meters, therefore the worst case scenario was a broken ankle or something like that. Yet the scaredy cat (no pun intended) did not want to ‘damage my delicate skin’. Next, Minseok attempted to create a staircase for Jongdae to safely descend from, yet it looked as stable as a year’s worth of dishes piled on top of each other.  _ Third time’s a charm _ , Minseok hoped as he attempted the third option. 

 

“Minseok, I really need to take a whiz… I swear I’ll pee up here!” 

 

“Hold on, Jongdae!” Below Jongdae, Minseok gathered a pile of leaves into a concentrated section on the grass. It resembled a bed of green, inviting Jongdae to sleep there. Suddenly, he felt the tree shake. Looking to his right, Jongdae found Minseok climbing the trunk of the tree. “What are you doing?!” 

 

Without words, Minseok scaled the tree with minimal effort, landing on the stop next to Jongdae. “I have an idea but you won’t like it.” 

 

“Great! Now we’re both stuck!” Jongdae complained. “Do you know how important it is for me to pee right now?” 

 

“Not exactly…” Before Jongdae to respond to his cryptic message, Minseok roughly pushed him off of the safety branch into the bed of leaves.  

 

“THE FUCK!!!” Jongdae landed on his right arm, which was not broken thankfully. “Owwwwwww….” He gradually sat up and looked up to where Minseok was perched. “Why did you do that, idiot?!” 

 

With grace, Minseok carefully scaled down the tree.  _ How….?  _ Jongdae thought as he stared at him.  _ This is unfair. Curse him and his athletic abilities.  _ It took a lot of willpower for him to not stare at Minseok’s ass because damn, does he have a fine booty. 

 

Once on the ground, he rubbed his hands together, symbolizing a job well done, and glanced at Jongdae. “Because it was the last option and you would have peed up there if I tried to do anything else.” 

 

“You could have done it with, oh I don’t know, a warning, you know!” 

 

After a few moments, Minseok stared at Jongdae with a confused expression. “Don’t you need to pee?” 

 

In an instant, Jongdae stood up, ignoring the pain due to the urgency of the situation, and raced to the nearest park restroom. As Jongdae’s figure grew smaller and smaller, Minseok yelled after him, “A ‘THANK YOU’ WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE!”

 

~

 

_ “- and that kids, is how I met the most beautiful person on this earth, your father.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> What is this ending?


End file.
